Blaze
by Oo-Rainpath-oO
Summary: Sequel to Ruby. You've all read my story, Ruby, right? It's starring the life of Ruby, the sister of Scourge. What about her mate, Blaze? Well, people were curious about his journey to her-- but what about his LIFE? Enjoy! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 Death

**Yes! Have you been waiting for this moment? The sequel of Ruby is now OUT!!! Yippee! Sorry I couldn't get this on earlier, but FF had a problem and couldn't let me add this is Doc Manager. == Anyhuuuu! This is _Blaze_, starring the life of Ruby's mate! Included in here: an introduction to his life, his journey, and the reunion in his point of view! How exciting is that? ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_In which Blaze learns of life and death_

**Death**

Blaze cocked his head as he pressed his tongue against the frosty-white liquid inside the small blue bowl, and began licking. He thought it had a sweet flavor, and it smelt so good! What was it? His mother padded to him and gave him a lick on the head. She was a beautiful dappled golden tabby she-cat with deep forest-green eyes. Her name was Dapple, and Blaze loved her so much. Dapple was a gentle, loving mother who always took care of him and his sister Belle carefully. "That is milk," she explained softly. "It is quite delicious, isn't it?" Nodding his ginger head, he meowed, "I like the taste. It's so sweet." He looked up happily as he heard his mother purr. His sister, Belle bounced to them happily and mewed, "Yeah! Milk is so yummy!" She licked her paws with delicate strokes. Belle was a pale golden tabby she-cat with dark yellow eyes and a white-tipped tail and chest. She looked different from Blaze, who was a handsome ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt. His amber eyes gleamed as Dapple purred, "Why don't you go out and play with Ripple and Jasmine?"

"Sure!" Belle exclaimed delightfully. Blaze rolled his eyes. He liked Ripple, but Jasmine was too full of herself and being with her was all about grooming fur and saying how pretty her dark green eyes were. _Belle's yellow eyes are prettier than Jasmine's, _he groaned. His sister and he were best friends. The siblings slipped out from the small red door of their housefolk's house. They reached the yard, and Blaze took a deep breath of the outside air. He loved it outside; it always held a fresh scent. A long-furred silver tom-kit grinned as a light brown tabby she-kit padded behind him. "Hey, Blaze!" Ripple laughed in his low-pitched voice. Jasmine rolled her eyes and greeted them arrogantly.

Ripple brought them near the forest behind the fence. "Mother says it's really dangerous in the forest," he told them in a very low voice. Quivering, Belle asked, "Really? What is it like? Has your mother told you about tales about the forest?" Yawning, Jasmine commented rudely, "It's just stupid tales. Don't be a chicken, Belle. _I _wouldn't be scared of such things." Glaring at the crude she-kit, Blaze retorted, "You don't know if it's real or not! Don't be mean to Belle!" The long-furred silver tomcat beside him sniffed and murmured, "Sorry, she's always like that." Looking offended, Jasmine growled, "Well, I bet we can go into the forest and play there for so long, and nothing would happen!" Angrily, Blaze challenged, "Sure, let's do that!" He and Jasmine held gazes for a long moment. Finally, the she-cat snarled, "Yes, we'll do that." There was an edge of fear in her voice, and Blaze grinned smugly.

They treaded into the forest, and Blaze sniffed at the new scents. He could smell the fragrance of prey and scents of other cats. Grass prickled his pads as he stepped onto the forest floor. The thick undergrowth was hard under his paws. Pine trees shaded the kits from the sun. Croaks of frogs and toads sounded as lizards crawled through the ground. Looking at Jasmine, he noticed that she was trembling. Proudly, he asked, "You scared?" Jasmine shook her head stubbornly and scoffed, "No, not the least bit!" Blaze chuckled, and the four kits trotted into the forest. A mysterious scent he couldn't recognize appeared and slithered through his nose sharply. Suddenly, a huge cat was in front of the small kits.

The large tom was a dark brown tabby tom, with a tail bent in the middle like a broken branch. The kits backed away, staring at the fearless-looking tom with fear. "H-hi," Belle choked out. Jasmine shot her a sharp look, until suddenly, her dark green eyes widened. She let out a screech, and Blaze's crazed amber eyes balanced down onto the small kit's neck. A dark scarlet liquid flowed out of her neck, and a crimson color appeared on the fangs of the enormous tom. "Stupid _kittypets_," the wild cat snapped furiously. "How dare you trespass ShadowClan territory!" Blaze let out a squeaky snarl, and all the kits screamed and ran away as life flowed out of Jasmine. The light brown tabby she-kit was never seen again. After telling Dapple their story, Blaze learned that Jasmine was _dead_. It was horrible.

He never knew much about life or death until that day. Dapple had mewed to him softly, "Dear Blaze, I am afraid your friend Jasmine has been slaughtered by the wild forest cats," and after she finished speaking her last word, her beautiful, deep leaf-green eyes were lifeless. Her tongue had been rasping over Blaze's head, but it suddenly stopped, and the warm pulse of Dapple's body disappeared. Right after Blaze learned that bossy, narcissist Jasmine was dead, he learned that his kind, loving mother went as well. That was a memory this young tomcat remembered vaguely. Death. He couldn't bear to think deeper about it, and how much he missed his mother. Sometimes death is a torture to oneself. Blaze wasn't sad when Jasmine was slain, but when his mother was, he fell into depressions.

After that day he thought so much about life and death. He thought about himself, if he would want to die. But he didn't want to. He wanted to live a full life, full of tragedies, happiness, and love— yes, love. But he never knew what _love _would bring him into; what _love _would _turn _him into. Still, as he sat silently on the ledge of the house, he thought more and more about love. Would he ever find a she-cat for himself, like Dapple was to his father? He hoped so; but would it be good, or bad? Blaze often imagined the image of a certain beautiful she-cat that he thought might be perfect for him. Most likely a pretty gray cat, as he imagined. _Love… _he thought curiously. _What is it like?_

_

* * *

_

**So... *shifts paws shyly* Did you like that? I hope you did!!! -hugs-**

**Oh, no. How horrible of me, starting off Blaze's life with deaths! Mwahaha!**

**Blaze is one cute kit! But he's thinking too far... who caressss!!! Oh wells. The next chapter should be up very soon! I hope you liked the sequel to Ruby, Blaze! :D**

**~~Rainy**


	2. Chapter 2 Newcomer

**Yes! Ruby comes here! YAY! Well, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_In which Blaze finds love_

**Newcomer**

"I heard that there will be newcomers today," a large, old reddish-brown tom told Blaze calmly. His name was Pine, an elderly cat who enjoyed telling fake tales about forest cats. Blaze always craved to hear new stories from him. Cocking her head, Belle asked, "Really? How do you know?" It had been several moons since Jasmine and Dapple's deaths and Ripple had moved away. A new band of housefolk came and settled beside Blaze's house, and Pine lived in those new housefolk's house. The siblings loved listening to Pine's interesting stories. He always made them sound so exciting and real. Pine tilted his head and meowed, "My housefolk have gone to pick up kits from a house not far away. Around the forest, perhaps." Blaze's bright amber eyes gleamed. The old tom was so wise! He wished he would be like Pine when he grew elderly.

The loud sound of the Twoleg vehicle roared, and Pine dipped his head steadily. "I must go now, young ones," he told them. His big brown paws gently stepped onto the ground, and he treaded to the yard, crossed the fence, and reached his house. Curiously, Blaze and Belle followed. _I wonder what the new cats look like._ He padded out through the half-open glass door to the yard, and the siblings crouched down low to peek at the newcomers from the narrow gaps of the white, wooden fence. All he managed to see in the long distance with his huge eyes were two shapes of cats— a pale gray one, and a black-and-white one. They saw Pine leap down from the window he had settled on and greeted the younger cats. The two cats seemed to be siblings like Blaze and Belle. He saw Pine talking to them, and Belle prodded him with a bright golden paw.

"Pine's probably going to show them around their new house first," she whispered softly. "Let's go and do our own things right now. They need to know him better. Let's go!" Irritated, Blaze shot his sister a look of disapproval, but followed her wordlessly. He wanted to meet the new cats, for he did not know many cats throughout his ten-moon life. The young tomcat padded into their house from the half-opened door after turning to look at the yard one last time. As he stepped into the house, he saw that his food bowl and Belle's were once again piled with russet chunks. His water bowl was flooded by the clear liquid. He sighed and mourned for their housefolk. The siblings' housefolk never got over the death of Dapple, and was now a grumpy, lazy old Twoleg who always just poured down piles of water and chunks for them when it was feeding time. Fortunately Blaze and Belle were intelligent cats, and would never finish all at a time.

That night, Blaze couldn't sleep. Slowly, he trotted to the transparent door to the yard, which was left open. _Our housefolk is so careless, _he thought. _But that's good. _He slipped out to the yard and identified the dying plants growing there. There were catnip, daisies, and roses, all dried up and dead. His housefolk rarely watered the plants ever since Dapple died. Carefully, he stepped through the gaps between the dead, dried plants, and reached the ashen fence. Quietly, he peeked into it, and saw three shapes snuggling warmly on furry mats. One was a pretty pale gray she-cat! He gazed at her sleeping for several minutes, thinking of how beautiful she was. Then, he let out a big yawn. It was time for him to sleep.

Sunlight dappled into the house through the clear windows, blinding Blaze's eyes as he forced them to open. Belle greeted him cheerfully, "Rise and shine, Blaze! I think Pine's going to let the newcomers meet us today!" Immediately, Blaze's amber gaze opened into a full circle. Excitement flowed through him from his head to his tail. He thought about the pretty gray she-cat from before. Ever since he thought about what kind of mate he'd want to have, he thought of a beautiful-looking gray one. Grinning, he headed toward the yard, but Belle stopped him, saying they had to eat first. Swiftly, he swallowed his last russet chunk and raced to the yard, Belle following his tail. Hastily he reached the bright-colored fence he had approached during the previous night. A reddish-brown shape emerged, leading a pale gray she-cat and a black tom with a white muzzle, paws, and tail-tip. The pretty gray she-cat had an excited, curious look on her face, and Blaze liked her immediately. Her enormous eyes were like glowing amber stones, shining with such excitement that Blaze felt like he could feel her thrill as his own just by looking at her appealing face.

His muscles rippled as he leaped onto the fence, grinning brightly at the beautiful cat. The she-cat shot around and glanced at him speechlessly, her eyes gleaming. Belle jumped onto the fence next, and greeted her cheerfully, "Hi! My name is Belle, what is yours?" After shooting his sister an annoyed look, he observed the two cats. They both seemed to be around their age, maybe a moon younger or so. Shuffling her paws, the pretty gray cat meowed, "My name is Ruby." She looked up shyly at Blaze and Belle. Blaze felt dizzy. _Ruby, _he thought happily. _What a pretty name… as pretty as her… _His mind twirled around and he snapped himself awake. Gazing inquisitively at Ruby, he introduced himself. "Hello, Ruby," his tongue tasted something sweet as he spoke her name. "My name is Blaze. I am Belle's brother." Ruby nodded in return, looking delighted.

The black-and-white tom ran up to them and exclaimed joyfully, "And _my _name is Socks!" Smiling, Blaze laughed and mewed, "So you two are new, huh?" Ruby glanced at him bashfully, and replied, "Yes. But we're feeling just fine. Pine's a very nice cat." Her voice was like a young sparrow's chime, full of sweetness like honey and shyness like a newborn kit's. Blaze loved her voice, and his ears pricked whenever he heard her speak. "I-is something wrong?" Ruby asked worriedly as Blaze's ears prickled again and again at her voice. "N-no, I was just thinking how good your voice sounded…" He trailed off as Ruby blushed madly. Belle began, "We're going to be great friends!" Socks agreed in a loud and excited voice, and Ruby and Blaze dipped their heads, though keeping their gazes low.

Night came again within a few heartbeats as Blaze and Belle got to know the two siblings better. The stars were bright, and a pelt of stars shone across the sky, dappling it with pale starlight. The crescent moon glowed, and Blaze felt like he was a bird, soaring into the sky whenever Ruby smiled at him. She was so beautiful, so kind and sweet… Now Blaze felt as if his past life was nothing but plain, as it had been a life without Ruby. With her along his side, he was certain this fact would change.

* * *

**Yahoo! Ruby is here, and Blaze thinks her as such a pretty cat. ==**

**ANYHU! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, whereas I tried to add more description and RUBY IS FINALLY HERE! Tadah, I hope you enjoyed it! Review, and I shall update sooner!**

~~Rainy


	3. Chapter 3 Love

**There! :) Aha, I never knew it'd take so long. I personally think this is a pretty cute chapter. Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_In which Blaze's love develops_

**Love**

"There used to be a really fat old cat named Jake who lived here before us," Blaze explained to Ruby, his eyes gleaming with affection. "He was Pine's friend." Ruby dipped her head lightly, and meowed, "Thank you for telling me so much." Grinning, Blaze gave the she-cat a gentle lick on the ear. "You're welcome, Ruby. Let's go exploring now!" The amber gaze of hers shined in such a captivating way as she brightened up even more. "Can we go into the forest? Please!" She seemed so eager… and that frightened Blaze. On one particular day, Jasmine had died in the forest. After that, Dapple left him grief-stricken. If Ruby went into the forest… what would be of her? _No! _Blaze yowled in silence. _I won't let her die in any way. I love her. I will die to protect her, _he secretly vowed. Ruby cocked her head, a look of concern printed on her face. "What's wrong?"

Blaze shook his head slowly. "No, nothing's wrong. Let's go, then, if you want to." Earnestly, Ruby nodded and followed him as he leaped onto the fence separating the forest and the houses. She pressed close to Blaze, trembling as the strange forest scents unraveled around them. Unknowingly, pleasure rose inside Blaze's heart. As their pelts brushed, they stepped forward uneasily. A dark scent of frogs and toads fought into their lungs violently, and Blaze couldn't bear breathing. "This smell is different from the wild cats I saw in my old house," Ruby breathed softly. Her sweet breath trailed into Blaze's nose, soothing his fear rapidly. Blaze brushed his plumy tail across her well-groomed shoulder, trying to calm her as well. But Ruby seemed to be remembering something horrifying… Hastily, Blaze rasped his tongue over her cheek. "It's going to be all right, Ruby. I will protect you, I promise!" Looking deeply into his bright amber gaze, Ruby purred, "Thanks! I…" Her voice trailed off as she glanced at Blaze shyly.

"I'm glad to have you with me," she smiled warmly, and Blaze's heart soared. Suddenly a hiss sounded, "Who _are _you?!" _Oh, no! _Eyes widening, Blaze and Ruby whipped around, facing a grinning black-and-white tom. Socks laughed elatedly, "I scared you two, didn't I!" Belle giggled and meowed, "Stop exploring the forest, or else Jasmine's spirit will come and haunt you, Blaze! Ruby, let's go play fighting!" Purring, Ruby mewed, "Fine, Belle! I accept your challenge!" Blaze felt dizzy. _Belle, _Blaze spat silently. _Why did you have to break up such a good moment? _Prodding Blaze gently with a pale paw, Ruby nodded her head, "Time to go, Blaze! Come and see me beat Belle!" she added cheerfully. Pretending to look offended, Belle growled mischievously, "Oh, let's see if you can do that!" she challenged. Grinning, Ruby wrestled Belle all the way into the house.

The four cats trotted into Blaze and Belle's house, and Socks and Blaze watched as Belle and Ruby attempted on scratching each other with sheathed claws. Ruby swiped a gentle forepaw at Belle's belly, and the golden she-cat staggered backwards. "Fine, fine, you won!" Belle purred as Ruby laughed, her amber eyes gleaming. Blaze congratulated Ruby delightfully, glad that she was not hurt. Pine approached them with a smile on his elderly face. "It is good to see you having fun," he commented. "But it's feeding time, Ruby, Socks." The pale gray she-cat's twinkling amber eyes darkened. "Okay," she heaved a sigh. "See you two later." Eagerly, Blaze gave her a lick on her ear and offered, "I'll go with you!"

"It's feeding time for you two as well, if I am correct," Pine pointed out. Amber eyes glimmering, Blaze shot back, "I'm not hungry yet. Catch you later, Belle." Belle's dark yellow eyes glittered and she dipped her head. "Yup, catch you later!" _Thanks, Belle, _Blaze thought gratefully as he padded after Ruby and Socks. The two were crouching against their own bowls, licking up the water as they swallowed some ginger chunks. Pine was already dozing on a couch, his food bowls empty. He must've finished his food before telling the siblings that it was feeding time. Blaze's belly groaned, but he ignored it. No matter how hungry he was, he just wanted to be with Ruby. Purring at the sound of the moan coming from Blaze's belly, Ruby whirred, "You can have some of these yucky chunks and some water. I can manage without a few tasteless chunks and sips." Glancing at the sweet she-cat appreciatively, Blaze nodded and a rumbling purr rose from his throat. "Thanks, Ruby."

Swiftly, he crouched down and took a few sips of water, and swallowed two russet chunks. Ruby pressed her silvery-gray pelt against his fiery-colored one, and she whispered, "Now you go eat your own food. Meet me here later," she added mysteriously, grinning playfully. Liking the look on her face more than ever, he dipped his head and exited her house. After devouring his food, he excitedly bounced back to their meeting place. "Hi," Blaze greeted the beautiful pale gray she-cat. Ruby gazed into his blazing amber eyes curiously, looking deep in thought. She closed her eyes, then opened them, and purred, "So how was your grumpy housefolk today?" He smiled happily, and replied cheerily, "Well, today he was just as grumpy. Of course, he wasn't starving us. He just pours down piles of those brown chunks and a giant bowl of water for us. He's always like that." Blaze noticed how Ruby was dreamily looking at him, and he returned that look without hesitation.

"It's good to know that he's not starving you," she stated sweetly, purring. _I have to ask her this question now, _he thought, gazing intently into her eyes. "Hey, Ruby," he began softly. "Do you think I'd be a good mate for you?" Ruby flushed wildly, but whirred back gleefully, "I'm sure you will." Those words made his heart soar, and he pressed his pelt against hers. _Oh, I love her, I love her so much! _Blaze thought merrily, his sweeping tail flicking back and forth with joy. There was nothing better to hear than that in his life now. He had all he needed.

* * *

**Aw, Blaze is so sweet. RubyxBlaze xD**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW! REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks! **

**~~Rainee**


	4. Chapter 4 Confusion

**Finally, a new chapter of Blaze! :) This is a pretty long chapter, sort of a filler, but... enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_In which Blaze is confused_

**Confusion**

Dark eyes sparkling, Blaze sneaked into Ruby's house in confusion. What happened to the beautiful cat he loved? _Their housefolk threw her out! _Blaze spat in anger. _Because Pine died and… and… and because of _me_. _His bright amber gaze darkened at the thought. How could he survive without Ruby? Happiness drowned inside Blaze's empty heart as he heaved a heavy sigh. Even with such a large sigh, the weight on Blaze's chest did not lift, but gained even more weight. Blaze wanted to die. _Life is nothing without her, _he wailed silently. _I love Ruby, but why did this have to happen?_ Why? He answered his own question in despair: _Because _I _stopped her from leaving. _I _did all this. I ruined Ruby's life! How could I do that?! _Belle pressed closed to him, but the warmth of her gorgeous pelt did not make Blaze feel any better. Even when he met her glittering, sad dark yellow eyes, all the handsome ginger tom could do was turn away gravely. He wasn't feeling better at all. Twining his tail with his sister for more warmth, he began to weep without knowing so. Eyes gleaming darkly, Belle attempted to soothe him, "It's okay, Blaze. It'll get better. It's not your fault. Nothing is ever your fault."

"No, it _is _my fault!" Blaze burst out furiously. He knew Belle was just trying to make him feel better, but he couldn't help but spit it all out. "If I hadn't made her stay so I could feel better about Pine's death, she would still be here, by my side! I just ruined her life! How can you still say it wasn't my fault? Are you a heartless friend to Ruby and Socks?!" His breathing slowed into huffy, quick, shallow breaths, and he turned around to face his sister, expecting an infuriated expression on her face. Instead, the look on Belle was just an understanding and sympathetic look of… _pity_. Huffing, Blaze breathed, "Sorry… I couldn't control myself! Why was I so stupid, though?!" His sister's pale, plumy golden tabby-striped tail brushed across his shoulder gently. She nuzzled him and mewed, "You still have me. You might think it's your fault, but I know Ruby would never blame you. Ruby loves you a lot, too, you know. Don't worry. If you make up your mind, you can meet her again. And stay with her."

Blaze didn't know what Belle meant, but his sister stalked off mysteriously without a word. He shuddered to bear in mind what had happened just a few moments ago. A shriek of the housefolk, he remembered. But Ruby and Socks just glanced at them and continued to play with Blaze and Belle. Pine, however, leaped out to their housefolk, and began allowing them to rub and scratch his pelt and muzzle. Suddenly, Pine went limp. _W-what?_ Blaze had thought, pressing himself closer to Ruby, heart consumed by fear. _Pine…?_ And then, Ruby's housefolk shrieked for the siblings. Eyes gleaming with sorrow, Ruby whispered, "I think I have to go." Blaze's heart sank to the bottom of his thick-furred tail. _Pine died. Like Jasmine. Like Dapple. _His chest was heavy with grief, and he couldn't bear for Ruby to leave him now— just not _now_!

He laid his dark golden eyes intently on her. "Don't," he rasped weakly. _I'm too weak. I can't live without you, Ruby! _He wrapped his tail around her flank, and Ruby shuddered with love. "Stay with me," Blaze begged the love of his life. Ruby stared genuinely into the eyes of Blaze, but did not move. Socks was the same. _"Aggggghhhhhhhhh!" _was what the four heard the Twoleg screech in agony. Then the furious Twoleg snatched Ruby and Socks and dumped them violently out of the door of the house. Blaze's heart sank all over again, and his eyes widened in fear of the memory. _I hate myself. _He stood in the lonely, cold corridor where Socks, Pine, and Ruby's old nests lay. He sniffed. And sniffed. Then he sniffed again, allowing Ruby's sweet scent to flow deeply into his nostrils. His paws felt numb with the icy floor chilling his pads. "Ruby," he whispered her name once. And twice. No satisfaction filled his heart like it would when the pretty she-cat was beside him.

"My fault," he murmured softly as he crouched down on the floor. He trembled as the iciness ran through his body. But he didn't care, for his heart was just as cold and empty, maybe even emptier. _Why me? Why Ruby? _All of a sudden, Blaze didn't want to live. _I should consider going back to the forest and get killed like Jasmine was. _What was the point of living when Ruby wasn't around? He crept to Ruby's yard, and glared at the sky. "All dead spirits of noble cats rise into the sky," Dapple had explained to him when he was about a moon old. "They dance in the night, resembling the stars. In the day they huddle together to make warmth, creating the great sun." Dapple used to tell all these wonderful tales about the sky and dead spirits to Blaze. His favorite story was "Blazing Star", in which Dapple had made up based on him. _"There once was a young tomcat named Blaze. Just like you, Blaze. He loved a beautiful she-cat named Star, and Star loved him back. One day, he couldn't find Star. He panicked and went to Star's nest," _it was as if he could hear Dapple narrating the story herself. _"Blaze met Star's brother, Sun, and Sun told him that he didn't know where Star was, and accused him, questioning him if he took Star away." _It was a very sad story, but Blaze had loved it all the same. _"Blaze retorted quickly, _'Why would I take my love away?' _Sun just turned away, avoiding eye contact. Blaze felt frustrated with Sun, but because he loved Star, he didn't mind Sun's atrocious behavior. He and Sun strolled all around the wilderness, looking for Star. They found Star hanging desperately from a cliff. By the edge of the cliff was a small, pretty moonflower. Star yelped in fear as one paw slipped. _'I wanted to fetch this moonflower for you, Blaze,' _she had cried out in tears. _'But it was so far off the edge and I slipped. I was waiting for you for so long, Blaze!' _Blaze's heart was filled with emotion, but he couldn't waste time. Star was going to fall. Just as Blaze reached a paw for Star, Sun yelled, _'Save her!'_ But that was no use, because Star felt her last paw slipping. _'Good-bye, Blaze,' _she murmured, her cheeks tear-soaked. _

'No!' _Blaze screamed in agony. _'Don't leave me!' _But he and Sun's screeches were no use. Star nuzzled Blaze and whispered lovingly, _'Don't forget that I love you, Blaze. Don't forget me.' _And she let go. She fell and crashed into the ground, and her starry spirit rose out of her. Blaze, face doused in tears, murmured, _'I love you too, Star. I'll never forget you.' _He watched, in silence, as his love's spirit rose to the sky. His love died, just like that. He leaned forward and picked up the moonflower, and cried out loud for what seemed like a lifetime."_ Blaze had always asked her mother, "Dapple, why isn't there an ending?" Dapple would just smile and reply, "There is no ending to this story, my dear. It is simply a tribute to the spirits up there." She had looked up at the sky. Now Blaze was there, twelve moons old, staring up at the sky with a web of pain and love twisting his heart.

His life was like the story he had liked so much. Full of pain, full of love. Most of all, full of confusion.

* * *

**Did you like the little story I put in there? =) Well, I kind of hated myself for making Star die. But who cares. Hey, Dapple's quite an awesome storyteller isn't she? XD**

**Poor Blaze and his poor life. Well, it _was _sort of HIS fault that Ruby was thrown out! :P**

**Well..... READ AND REVIEW!! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Farewells

**hehe. Hi everybody. I'm back! XD Rainy is glad to be back, of courshe! :D And here it is...CHAPTER FIVE OF BLAZE!! XD**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_In which Blaze makes a decision_

**Farewells**

Blaze glimpsed wordlessly at the sea-like sky, brimming with fat, fluffy clouds, and swallowed loudly as he wandered along the streets. He could still recall every single memory perfectly. Belle dragged him into the yard heavily, with Blaze being so depressed. She nipped his ear roughly and demanded, "Did you know how contagious your attitude is?" Blaze's ears just drooped and he ignored his sister without much effort. Although still irked, Belle's gaze gentled. Licking his orange cheeks to soothe her brother, she murmured softly, "Do you love Ruby? Do you miss her?" Glancing up for once, Blaze nodded slowly, expressionless. When he spoke, his voice was arid and impersonal. "I feel as empty as… as…" he struggled to find the right simile. "As empty as a tree with no trunk." Chuckling lightly, Belle mewed as she groomed Blaze's ruffled pelt, "You fail at analogies, Blaze. I can tell you feel empty. If you really do feel so empty, why don't you go look for her? And then stay with her forever when you find her?"

Eyes widening, Blaze growled quietly but fiercely, "I will _not _leave you, Belle." Belle chortled and questioned in a solemn tone, "Not even for Ruby? Come on, Blaze. When you're with Ruby, you really do blaze like a fire. You look so _happy_. Now Ruby's gone, and you still have me. But _look at yourself! _You are losing it, Blaze. I really don't believe that you can live without her. Just _go_!" Irritated, Blaze protested, "I'm not depressed!" Smirking, Belle meowed with obvious pleasure, "I never said you were depressed." Blaze groaned in defeat. Belle continued, ignoring Blaze's aggravated looks, "That just proves that you're depressed! You are just…almost _intolerable_, the way you act now! Ruby loves you a lot. She won't blame you for anything," she promised persistently. She brushed her plumy tail across his face, and lifted his chin forcefully. Glaring at him into the eye, Belle scowled seriously. Blaze shuddered in surprise. _Belle has never acted this way to me before._

"I mean it, Blaze. _Leave. Me. And. Go. Find. Ruby_!" growled Belle in a high-pitched voice, almost a shriek of annoyance. This shocked him even more; he must've been really emotionless. _I-I need to try to change my tone. I need to s-sound more…alive; _Blaze realized he was actually _stuttering _in his _thoughts_. _I really need Ruby. _He gasped in silence as Belle continued to glower at him. He was annoyed when his tone came out just as dull when he spoke. "I want to, but I can't bring myself to leave you, Belle." His sister spat in return. "Blaze! Did you hear yourself? Did you hear any hint of _life _in your voice? I don't think so! You _have to _leave me. Oh, please…" her voice was pleading now. "Blaze, do this for yourself. You are just… I don't know how to treat you anymore, Blaze. You need to _get a grip_." She hissed the last three words. Usually it should've made Blaze's heart ache. Somehow he felt no emotion. _My heart has already broken because of what happened to Ruby. I can't be more broken than that. _And then he realized it. He couldn't live without Ruby. Even if he refused Belle today, after probably not even a _quarter-moon_, he'd be so depressed; he might die, or go look for Ruby and leave Belle altogether. It was pointless to argue with his sister anymore.

So he sighed in defeat. "I guess I know what you mean now. I really don't think I _can _live without Ruby, Belle… even with you by my side. I'm just too weak…" His voice had an edge of regret to it. Belle's glinting yellow eyes brightened in surprise. Then she flicked her tail and admitted ruefully, "Sorry, Blaze. I was kind of overreacting. But I'm glad you finally realized it. I want you to be _happy_, Blaze. I don't want you to try to make _me _happy by staying. Ruby needs you too," she added hopefully. Blaze glanced at her flatly and mewed, "I know, Belle… I'm going to leave. For Ruby. For myself. Thanks…" He attempted a smile, and then cringed, surprised as how odd it felt. How long had it been since he last smiled?

"Oh, and—" Belle's brief attempt to continue was interrupted by Blaze's belly, which snarled loudly for a whole heartbeat. They began to laugh, and the mood lightened. Giggling, Belle suggested playfully, "I think you need to eat, Blaze!" Laughing, Blaze agreed, "I think so too." He sounded happy. Not happy… just relieved. It wasn't possible for him to be happy, not without Ruby… Quietly, the siblings padded into the house and snuggled in their nests. Water and food were already restocked by their careless housefolk, this time surprisingly more neatly. Noticing at Blaze staring at the neat pile, Belle suggested, "Maybe it was because Pine died? It probably made our housefolk more careful with us." Gravely, Blaze dipped his head. He still missed Pine so much.

Swiftly Blaze swallowed all the chunks of russet on his scarlet-colored food bowl. Belle urged him to sleep, and suddenly recognizing how tired he was, Blaze obeyed and rapidly sank into deep reverie. He survived the night with no dreams about Ruby that pained him or made him feel guiltier. When the sun's light peeked its gleaming eyes into the window of their room, it danced around them, embracing their fur with warmth and light. Blaze's bright amber eyes glimmered, reflecting the sunrays when he opened his eyes. Belle had already awoken, and was grooming her pelt silently a few fox-lengths away from him. Just as she saw his ears twitch and his tail rise, she scampered over to him with light, speedy pawsteps. Licking his cheek, she pressed her pelt against his affectionately, and whispered, "Goodbye, Blaze… Go find Ruby for your sake."

Widening his eyes, Blaze shook himself awake. He tried hard to suppress his tears, but there was still one that dribbled out of his huge eyes, streaking across his cheek fur. _I didn't expect to leave just as soon as I _wake up_! _Blaze thought Belle was being incredulous. It was almost as if he spoke his thoughts out loud. Belle mewed, "I know I just took you by surprise, but Blaze— the sooner you find her, the sooner you will gain happiness. I want you to gain happiness as soon as you can, Blaze." The gleam in her eyes proved to Blaze that she, with no doubt, was sincere. Blaze pressed his pelt against his sister so he could calm down a bit. It worked, and he nodded steadily. "Goodbye, Belle. I will miss you." Those were the last words he spoke to his sister before he, silently struggling to leave, padded away. Blaze climbed the fence he had first climbed onto to meet Ruby and Socks. And now he was going to search for his love, like the other Blaze had for Star, in Dapple's story. It was only hoped that his story wouldn't end like "Blazing Star".

* * *

**Yay! That was the chapter! Did you like it? I personally liked it-- at least it was pretty good for what I thought would've been pretty rusty. This time it was pretty smooth, so...WHEE(:!!!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Strangers

**This is a really long chapter. It's like two chapters in one page, since I put a lot into the planning of this chapter. So yeah, you guys get extra! XD Enjoy, and please read and review!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

_In which Blaze encounters certain characters_

**Strangers**

The paved concrete beneath his paws felt hard and cold as Blaze continued to venture through the alleyways. Turning from a circuitous path to another, wandering from street to street, hope was beginning to fade inside the young ginger tom's heart. His fur, ruffled up as it was, still didn't lose its flame-like blaze. However, Blaze could feel the blaze of hope grow fainter and fainter as he got lost again. _I'm not actually _lost, he thought bitterly. _I don't even have a place to stay now. I'm too far away from home. And probably too far away from Ruby, too… _Suddenly a fear struck him. It wasn't as if he made the choice to set off would really make him find Ruby. What if he ventured forever, until he died? What if he never found Ruby? And he left Belle. What if…? Fear widening his eyes, Blaze shook his head again and again until he felt dizzy. _No, that will _never _be! _At least, that was what he hoped. Absentmindedly, he turned into an alleyway and bumped into a dark silver tom. The tom was huge, with short but acute claws, and he growled at Blaze, speaking odd words.

"How dare you intrude BloodClan territory!" he snarled. "I must report this to Scourge!" His piercing amber glare bore into Blaze's fearful amber ones. He stumbled as his words rumbled out softly, "I-I'm sorry, I'll leave right now—" Just when he made the move to flee, the large silver tom flashed into the air, and pinned him down, his claws by Blaze's throat. _Why is he attacking me just because I bumped into him? _Blaze thought, suddenly furious at the unreasonable attack of the tomcat. The stranger sheathed his claws for a second, maybe considering that Blaze was no threat. However, Blaze used his chance, and slipped away from under his paw. He had been a housecat all his life. Never had he gotten into a fight before, and it was best to evade fights, according to Dapple. So he pounced upward and darted away as fast as he could. Turning around a corner, he bumped into another cat, and a mixture of dread and annoyance overwhelmed him. _Oh, please, Dapple,_ he turned his head to the sky, hoping his mother was watching over him this instant. _Not again. _All he saw were a black-and-white shape and a brown blur before he fainted with fatigue.

Drowsily, Blaze staggered upwards, realizing he had blacked out beforehand. The sweet scents that surrounded him were familiar. It smelled like home…just slightly different… The cats smelled different… But he was home again. His eyes opened fully. It was a completely unfamiliar place, but certainly a house where housecats lived!

_"Ah!" _screeched Blaze when a plump black-and-white tom popped up in front of him with curious huge amber eyes staring at him quite rudely. The chubby tom smiled a wide smile that could barely fit on his narrow face, and he mewled, "Hello! My name is Smudge!" Blinking at Smudge's friendliness, Blaze was suddenly glad to be in an environment more like he and Belle's home. But it was still different, and that made Blaze's gaze droop. A brown tabby she-cat was beside him, and her eyes twinkled with inquisitiveness, and introduced herself. "And I'm Hattie." Hattie was a pretty she-cat, but to Blaze, no cat was as beautiful as Ruby. Somehow, though, Blaze almost felt like he was at home— at what he would _call _a home— somewhere where he was delighted because there was Ruby, Belle, and Socks. Smudge groomed Blaze's fur for him and grinned gleefully. He began: "So, what's _your _name?"

Blaze glanced at him, and his amber gaze glittered in thought. "Blaze," he finally mewed, deciding to trust these two forthcoming housecats. "My name is Blaze." Then, without being prompted, he explained why he was wandering on the streets. Hattie's green eyes glimmered with zealousness and purred, "That's so sweet!" Chuckling, Smudge exclaimed, "Sure is!" Struggling to grin back, Blaze made a somewhat odd expression. The two cats in front of him began to laugh. Smudge flicked a tail at his face, and mused, "Your expression is hilarious, Blaze! You can stay here as long as you want, of course! My housefolk won't mind!" _So this is Smudge's home, _he thought. Blinking gratefully, Blaze dipped his head and thanked Smudge. Hattie padded away for a few long heartbeats and when she returned with Smudge's housefolk by her side. For a second the Twoleg seemed surprised at the newcomer. But he kindly set two crimson-colored bowls in front of Blaze and filled one with brown chunks and one with milk. _Milk, _Blaze suddenly remembered the day when he first thought about love. It was the day Dapple introduced milk to him. Then Jasmine died. And Dapple's death arrived as well. Irresistibly, he sniffed loudly at the memory of Dapple's death.

Although the sniff was exceptionally shrill, Smudge and Hattie didn't seem to notice, and prompted him to eat the chunks and drink the milk. He obeyed, and enjoyed it, since all he really got to eat were a few mice or chicken shared by other wandering cats in the duration of his journeying. To his surprise, the mice and chicken tasted quite savoring— however, he missed the chunks for they gave him a feeling like home. _I miss Ruby and Belle and Socks so much, _Blaze thought, and suppressed a sigh. After the food, Smudge kindly urged him to sleep, for he probably looked like he hadn't had sleep for a whole moon. Compliantly Blaze fulfilled Smudge's urges and had quite an extended nap. By the time his eyes stretched open again, the sun was setting; a brilliant ocher color filled the sky. Blaze was shocked he'd slept so long— the sun was at the top of the sky when he drifted into dreams. _I need to find Ruby quickly, _he instantaneously thought. Each heartbeat he wasted was less time finding Ruby.

Dashing to meet Smudge and Hattie, he swiftly mewed gratefully, "Thank you _so _much for the food and hospitality… But I need to find Ruby now." Without waiting for a response, he rushed away and the more he scampered the more speed his paws built. Soon he could not control the speed of his paws, and he was flying. His tireless paws finally tangled together and tripped him. He scowled in pain. His leg was scraped by a rock, and he was bleeding slightly. _Darn it, _he thought furiously. _That will definitely slow me down. Where _is _Ruby? _Suddenly all the exhaustion he was supposed to felt while he ran flooded into him and his legs were numb. _Shoot. Now I can't move. I shouldn't have ran that fast. _Desperately, he glanced around and spotted two toms not far away. One was sleek-furred and black with a white-tipped tail and a white dash on his chest, with green eyes. Another was black-and-white with amber eyes. Before he called out for help, both of them had already appeared in front of him in a flash. He jumped up in surprise, and then the piercing pain of his leg hit him.

"Are you okay?" the sleek-furred tom asked with worry glistening in his eyes. Stiffly, Blaze nodded. The black-and-white tom meowed, "My name is Barley. My friend here—" he flicked his tail at the other tom— "is Ravenpaw." _Ravenpaw…? That sounds familiar… _Pine_! _He suddenly remembered the stories Pine told… about the Clan cats… _What? Pine's stories…what if they were true? _His eyes widened and he questioned absentmindedly, "Ravenpaw… Are you from the Clans?" Ravenpaw's jade gaze flickered with surprise. He dipped his head and mewed, "How do you know?" Ravenpaw turned to Barley first and mewed, "Hey, Barley, can you get some goldenrod, cobwebs, and dock leaves from the farm? Remember what Featherwhisker and Spottedleaf did…remember, Ravenpaw…" he muttered the rest to himself. Blaze was still shocked that the stories Pine told were actually true. The pain coming from his bleeding scratch ached. And then he blacked out.

Voices faded in the dark as Blaze stirred. He woke to find himself in a warm barn, and Ravenpaw and Barley were glancing at him with anxiety. Noticing that he awoke, Ravenpaw purred, "I treated your scratch with some herbs from the farm. I remembered the way the medicine cats used to treat my wounds," he added, grinning. Blaze remembered Pine mentioning medicine cats. Those were the cats that healed the Clan members and treated them to sicknesses. He now felt no pain from his leg, so he was deeply grateful at Ravenpaw. Appreciatively Blaze mewed, "Thank you so much…" he sighed. Barley offered him a mouse, and Blaze blinked, and sniffed at the mouse. He didn't just smell its sweet scent drifting away from it. There were other scents in the barn. The scent of Ravenpaw and Barley, of other mice, hay… other animals… Thankfully Blaze took a huge bite at the mouse and gobbled it up within a few heartbeats, realizing he was truly ravenous. As Barley offered him some water, Ravenpaw inquired, "How did you know about the Clans? You smell like a kittypet."

Blaze cocked his head in wonder. "Kittypet? Um, I'm a housecat, if that's what kittypet means. And I know about the Clans because Pine told stories about it." Ravenpaw looked deep in thought, and then mewed thoughtfully, "Why did you wander around the street if you're a kitty— _housecat_?" Then, Blaze told his story, about Ruby and Belle and Socks. About how Belle urged him to go find Ruby, the love of his life…about how Pine died and Ruby and Socks got kicked out of the house… all those details he told. When he stopped, he was breathless. He had described Ruby and Socks to Ravenpaw and Barley. He hoped they knew where Ruby and Socks were. Barley and Ravenpaw exchanged curious looks.

"I did hear that three new cats moved into a farm nearby and settled there," Ravenpaw spoke up.

"Right," Barley confirmed. "There are three cats. And two of them are she-cats. One is a tom. One of the she-cats is gray, quite pretty, you can say. Like you described, young Blaze." He nodded as his own words and continued: "The tom was black with a white muzzle, tail-tip, and paws. Like you described once again. I reckon they're your Ruby and Socks. They're pretty fortunate. The Twolegs by their farm are quite nice fellows." Blaze's amber eyes gleamed with hope.

He leaned forward eagerly. "Where's that farm? Oh, please tell me!" he begged joyfully. Ravenpaw shook his head and meowed, "It's quite far away, Blaze. A long distance to the north. If you follow the streets beyond Dingle's Farm, and walk for another long distance, you might reach it. But it might take a moon or so…" Determination flickered in Blaze's voice as he spoke. "I'm going to go! It's definitely Ruby and Socks. No matter what it takes, I will go!" At last there was hope. _I'm going to find Ruby. I _will_, _Blaze promised himself confidently. He was one pawstep closer to find his love.

* * *

**Hehe. the ending was kinda bad, but I liked the chapter overall.**

**Also, I've been thinking. Would it be better for you guys if I make a whole new paragraph when there's character dialogue?**

**I'm sorry if it was kinda bugging you because most dialogue is bunched up in one paragraph-- that was just kinda the way I was trained by my teacher to write. Please tell me your opinions in your review. Thanks. Please review! :)**


End file.
